


And that somebody is you.

by dragmemoonlight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, sherlock cries a lot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragmemoonlight/pseuds/dragmemoonlight
Summary: Mentre la stanza si riempiva con le parole di Eurus, Sherlock non si sentì mai così male in tutta la sua vita come in quel momento. Si trattava di Mycroft e John, le due persone più importani per lui, non poteva scegliere, non poteva farlo e basta.





	And that somebody is you.

"Hai ancora la pistola no? Ho detto che ti sarebbe servita perchè solo due potranno giocare la prossima partita. Solo due di voi andranno avanti. A te la scelta, è tempo di decidere. L'aiuto di chi ti serve di più, John o Mycroft, è una fase ad eliminazione. Ne scegli uno e uccidi l'altro. Devi scegliere. famiglia o amici? Mycroft o John Watson?"

Mentre la stanza si riempiva con le parole di Eurus, Sherlock non si sentì mai così male in tutta la sua vita come in quel momento. Si trattava di Mycroft e John, le due persone più importani per lui, non poteva scegliere, non poteva farlo e basta. Come se non bastasse, il volto di moriarty che ogni tanto compariva per fare quello stupido 'tic toc' lo faceva agitare ancora di più.

"Non lo farò, non prenderò mai parte a questa follia, mai." disse Sherlock. "Oh, quindi anche tu sei ceduto alle emozioni." riprese la parola Euros, guardando negli occhi prima Mycroft e poi John, soffermandosi qualche secondo di più su quest'ultimo, come se gli volesse dire qualcosa, poi continuò: "Se non spari a nessuno di loro due, non credere che li salverai, anzi. Se non scegli, morirete tutti e tre con un bel colpo dritto in testa. Non penso convenga, no? Ti lascio un quarto d'ora per decidere, poi bang!" e lo schermo fece spazio di nuovo a Moriarty per pochi secondi, poi si spense e si accesero le luci della stanza.

Sherlock dava le spalle ai due, con le mani a coprirgli il volto, per non mostrare i suoi occhi lucidi. Dopo quasi un minuto di assoluto silenzio, John si affiancò a Sherlock, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla e sussurrando fiebilmente il suo nome. Fu interrotto da Mycroft, che fino ad ora era restato all'angolo con le braccia incrociate. Si avvicinò ai due e prese la parola: "Sherlock, voltati." "Ti prego." aggiunse, visto che suo fratello non accennava a muoversi, Il più piccolo finalmente si voltò, e sia John che Mycroft notarono con stupore i suoi occhi leggermente arrossati, con due lacrime che stavano iniziando a scendere lungo le sue guance.

"Sappiamo entrambi che, tra me e John, per te è più importante John, quindi credo sia giunto il momento di dirci add-" non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Sherlock parlò: "Come osi solamente dire una cazzata del genere, come. Non vi sparerò mai." "So quanto sia difficile per te, ma devi farlo, devi scegliere." Sherlock non fece in tempo a ribattere alla frase di John che Eurus ricomparve sullo schermo. "Sherry, ascoltali, hanno prefettamente ragione." "Non chiamarmi così." "Qui sono io che decido, quindi non dirmi come ti devo chiamare, piccolo Sherry. Veloce a deciderti, che vi rimangono otto minuti e non vedo l'ora di farvi giocare la prossima partita. Sarà molto divertente, o almeno per me." e con questo, nello schermo fece capolino di nuovo Moriarty per pochi secondi e poi di nuovo il silenzio.

Sherlock si rigirò la pistola tra le mani e poi parlò: "Non posso, non posso e basta. E perchè? Perchè siete le persone più importanti della mia vita. Tu sei mio fratello, ci sei sempre stato per me, sin da quando sono nato, ma io ti ho sempre trattato male, in fondo cercavi solo di proteggermi. So che non te l'ho mai detto, ma ti voglio bene, Mycroft. Sei stato il miglior fratello maggiore che potessi desiderare, grazie di tutto." fece una piccola pausa, notando che Mycroft era scioccato, con gli occhi leggermente lucidi.

Prima che potesse dire o fare qualcosa, Sherlock continuò: "E tu John, dopo averti incontrato ho capito cosa vuol dire amare. Quel giorno, dopo averti visto entrare, ho capito che tu eri quello giusto. All'epoca non sapevo ancora rigurdo a cosa di preciso saresti stato quello giusto, ma col tempo l'ho capito. Mi hai reso una persona migliore, e sei tutta la mia vita. Ti amo da quel 29 gennaio, e ti amerò per sempre." John, dopo queste parole iniziò a singhiozzare sommessamente, con una mano davanti al volto. "P-perchè? Perchè me lo stai dicendo solamente ora?" Sherlock, dando le spalle ai due, per non mostrare una lacrima silenziosa che stava iniziando a percorrere il suo volto, rispose: "Questa sarà l'ultima volta che ci vedremo, e avevo bisogno di dirvi tutto, di dirvi che siete le persone più importanti per me." "Cosa intendi? Rispondi!" disse John, ma Sherlock non diede un accenno di risposta. Il più piccolo sentì suo fratello sussurrare "Sherlock..." fiebilmente e con la voce quasi sull'orlo di un pianto. Aveva capito. Aveva capito qual era il suo piano. Dopotutto era Mycroft, lui capiva sempre.

John si avvicinò velocemente verso Sherlock, ma non fece in tempo neanche a sfiorarlo che Eurus comparve sullo schermo e gli intimò di ritornare tre passi indietro. "Il tempo è scaduto, finalmente! Sherry, spero tu abbia fatto la tua scelta. Allora, quale vita vuoi far terminare con una pallottola?" Sherlock si girò lentamente, per guadare negli occhi sia John che Mycroft, e rispose: "La mia." e si puntò la pisola sotto il mento. "Dieci." "Sherlock, no, ti prego. No.No. No. No." iniziò a ripretere il maggiore, come una cantilena. "Nove." E John iniziò a urlare il suo nome, pregandolo di fermarsi. "Otto." "Sherlock, ti amo, non voglio perderti un'altra volta. Ti scongiuro, fermati." e Sherlock si fermò, ma per poco: "Non posso, o ammazzerà voi. Ti amo anche io, John."

"Sette" e si sentì un rumore di porte rotte e di tante persone che entravano proveniente dallo schermo dove si trovava Eurus. Sherlock smise di contare, e si voltò verso lo schermo, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Una ventina di agenti entrarono dalla porta della sua stanza, di cui due presero per le braccia Eurus e la portarono via, che nel frattempo iniziò a ridere senza un motivo apparente ed a cantare "I that am lost, oh who will find me? Deep down below the old beech tree. Help succour me now the east winds blow. Sixteen by six, brother, and under we go!" subito dopo, nella stanza dove si trovavano i tre, entrarono altri agenti, e infine Lestrade, che chiese prima a Sherlock e John se stessero bene, poi andò verso Mycroft, e si abbracciarono. Greg sussurrò qualcosa a Mycroft, che Sherlock riuscì a capire come un "Cristo, mi hai fatto spaventare tantissimo, non andare mai più in posti pericolosi come questi senza neanche avvertirmi", un "Mi dispiace tanto, Greg." da parte del maggiore e infine un "Ed ora baciami, che ne ho bisogno." Sherlock si voltò verso John, che stava fissando Mycroft e Greg: "Sono stupendi insieme, si meritano tutto il meglio di questo mondo." "Già, sono felice che mio fratello abbia trovato qualcuno con cui passare la sua vita." 

I loro sguardi s'incontrarono, e John notò di non aver mai avuto la possibilità di vedere gli occhi di Sherlock da così vicino, tranne per quella volta in cui scapparono dalla polizia ammanettati l'uno all'altro e mano nella mano, dove Sherlock scavalcò quel calcello, lasciandolo dall'altro lato: in quel momento, fu costretto a tirarlo verso di lui, dicendo che avevano bisogno di collaborare; John, al ricordo di quella scena, fece un piccolo sorriso, poi prese Sherlock per la camicia e gli sussurrò, sempre più vicino alle sue labbra, "Anche io ho trovato qualcuno con cui passare la mia vita, e quel qualcuno sei tu, Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock non resistette più e annullò la breve distanza tra le loro labbra. Entrambi sognavano di farlo da tanto; inizialmente il bacio era più delicato, ma poi diventò approfondito, soprattutto quando John fece un movimento con la lingua dentro la sua bocca che mandò totalmente in tilt Sherlock, e decise che era giunto il momento di fermarsi. "Direi di andare avanti con questo più tardi a Baker Street, non vorrei avere un pubblico, capiscimi" disse John, e Sherlock si ritrovò d'accordo con lui.

Entrò un'agente, e annunciò che stava per arrivare l'elicottero che li avrebbe riportati a Londra, allora si avviarono tutti verso l'uscita, Mycroft e Sherlock per ultimi. Quando quest'ultimo stava per uscire dalla porta della stanza, Mycroft disse "Ti voglio bene anche io, Sherlock." il più piccolo si girò verso il più grande e si avvicinò lentamente a lui, tentennò per un istante sul da farsi e alla fine Mycroft aprì le sue braccia e lo strinse a se, mentre Sherlock si lasciò andare ad un pianto liberatori, causato da tutto quello che era successo nelle ultime ore.

Quando si calmò, Mycroft riprese la parola: "Da quanto ho visto prima, tu e il dottor Watson avete chiarito, ed anche molto bene." "Strano che tu ci abbia notato, mi è sembrato che tu e Gavin eravate troppo impegnati a mangiarvi la faccia a vicenda." "Si perchè tu e il dottor Watson non stavate facendo nulla, non stavate quasi per fare sesso in questa stanza, o sbaglio? E comunque il suo nome è Greg." ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, cosa che non facevano da tanti anni.

Nel frattempo, John e Greg, notando la loro assenza, tornarono a cercarli, e vedendoli ridere di gusto, sorrisero anche loro, felici che le loro metà avessero chiarito col proprio fratello. Una volta usciti, nell'elicottero, da un lato c'erano Mycroft e Greg, entrambi addormentati, quest'ultimo con la testa sulla sua spalla, e Mycroft con la testa leggermente poggiata sulla sua. Sherlock e John invece non fecero che baciarsi e restare abbracciati per metà viaggio, poi entrambi crollarono addormentati. Entrambi erano convinti che questo sarebbe stato l'inizio di un nuovo capitolo della loro vita; insieme a Rosie, sarebbero stati finalmente una famiglia.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Questa è la prima fanfiction in assoluto (scritta nel lontano 2017 ma pubblicata qui solo ora, su efp e wattpad c'è già) quindi non so se sia uscita una schifezza o meno, in ogni caso i personaggi potrebbero essere un po' OOC. Una recensione fa sempre piacere, anche per capire cosa ne pensate e come me la sono cavata, alla prossima! xx


End file.
